


Peter Parker does ballet

by Marvel_fan083



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ballet Dancer Peter Parker, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_fan083/pseuds/Marvel_fan083
Summary: After Civil War Peter meets the avengers while doing ballet
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 209





	Peter Parker does ballet

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments on my writing, I am trying to improve

Peter walked into the avengers tower with his bag slung over his shoulder and ballet shoes tied around his neck, he walked into the elevator and asked Friday to take him up to the penthouse level, “peter you have arrived at the penthouse would you like me to contact Mr stark for you?” “no thankyou Friday ma’am” Peter replied as he walked out of the elevator and headed to the kitchen to grab a juice box, as he grabbed his juice box and slammed the fridge door shut Hawkeye popped out from behind the door with his bow drawn and the black widow cocking her gun behind him, obviously he had known they were there but he could turn around and fight them that would raise too much suspicion, “what are you two doing here” he looked around the room and corrected himself by seeing, captain America, scarlet witch, ant man and the winter soldier also standing in the living room, “six of you actually”  
“well, I was just going to ask you the same thing” the black widow said, pushing the barrel of her gun to his head  
“well, I am tony starks personal intern and he said it would be okay for me to come over here today, sorry that I’m interrupting, I’m just going to the labs now, bye” Peter said quickly  
“wait a minute, you haven’t told us your name yet” captain America said  
“peter” he replied bounding out of the room. He quickly walked down the hall and into the training room before starting to warm up.

Black widow P.O.V

“Who was he?” captain America said  
“well, apparently he is telling the truth, peter parker, starks intern, guardian is his aunt called may and stark who also has custody of peter” black widow rattles off of her tablet  
“why is he living with his aunt and stark, Nat?” Hawkeye called out from his perch on the fridge  
“he parents were killed in a plane accident when he was five and he went to live with his aunt and uncle, may and ben. His uncle ben, was killed in a hit and run robbery at a milk bar and peter apparently saw the whole thing, Clint”  
“that’s rough” Clint said 

Peter P.O.V

Peter was warming up in the training room, stretching from slide to side. When he decided he was warmed up enough, he put on his ballet shoes and moved over to the bar, he started in first position, then second. He moved away from the bar and started his routine. Peter started a routine that was for the show swan lake, he saw it online and copied the movements because he does not attend classes anymore because money is tight with may and she just couldn’t afford it.  
Peter was in the middle of a split jump when Nat opened the door after a lot of discussion from the team, they decided that peter was up to something because he was so eager to get out of the kitchen. 

Nat, Clint, captain America, the winter soldier and the scarlet witch walked into the training room watching peter, ant-man had decided to go see his family for the weekend and left before he could interrupt peter.  
Peter continues his routine by doing a split jump and two pirouettes which Nat, who once was a professional dancer, was impressed by. He continued his routine for another 5 minutes before he finished, he had sweat down his back and face, he wiped it off with his singlet showing the very defined 8 pack that he had, which scarlet witch and Nat looked a little longer than they probably should’ve. He went across the room to get a drink and undo his shoes, when he bent down to take off his shoe’s he saw 4 pairs of feet near the entrance of the room. He slowly straightened out and saw 4 gobsmacked faces.

“How much of that did you see?” peter asked cautiously 

“About the whole thing” Captain America said honestly

“Oh...”

“How did you learn to dance like that?” Nat asked 

“I did ballet when I was 8 but I had to stop after 3 years because of money issues so I just practise by myself” 

“That is very impressive peter” Scarlet witch said with a slight accent on his name, so it sounded like Pietro.

“thanks”

“you know, I did ballet too, we could do it together sometime” Nat offered

“yes please, thankyou ma’am, that would be awesome” peter said stumbling over his words

Peter starts to pack up his things when tony stark walks in looking quite astounded, “whatcha doing here pete?”

“I was just doing some dancing and the saw me dance, Miss Romanov offered to dance with me some time, isn’t that awesome” 

“yeah that’s great”

When peter walked out with the avengers, they introduced themselves  
“you can call me Steve” Captain America, now Steve, said  
“call me Bucky” “Nat or Natasha, whichever you prefer” “Clint or Barton, just not bird brain” Hawk eye said glaring at tony while saying it “you can call me Wanda, peter” scarlet witch said with a sad look in her eye 

Peter hurried out of the common room and into his private room where he face-timed Ned and told him everything that happened.  
“Mr Rodgers told me that he wanted to know if you would be joining them for dinner” Friday said interrupting peter homework 

“Yes, please Friday” 

“Mr Rodgers said dinner will be in 20 minutes” the AI responded 

20 minutes after peters conversation with the AI he headed down to the common room and sat on the couch next to Wanda.  
“hello peter”

“hi miss Wanda”

“what is your back story to end up in a place like this” Wanda questioned

“I really don’t feel like talking about it, sorry, I hope you can understand” 

“of course,” Wanda said reassuringly, while trying to slip into his mind

“ma’am, I’m sorry but could you please not do that I don’t feel comfortable sharing it right now” peter said, noticing the intrusion in his mind

“oh, yes of course” Wanda said, now it was her time to be embarrassed, no one had ever noticed her mind reading before, “could I ask what it felt like?” 

“It was like a knock on a door, sort of, like a faint tingling”

“dinner” Steve called from the dining room

Peter and Wanda walked into the dining room and took a seat at the table 

“So, peter, how long have you been spider man for?” Nat said 

“What!” Peter exclaimed

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if you want another chapter


End file.
